New Meaning
by Twilight2121
Summary: Life as a Vampire takes a turn for the worst for bella cannon pairings  reneesme will appear in the story just later on
1. Chapter 1

**Sunrise: "It's getting dark again," Edward whispered in my ear.  
><strong>  
><strong>"I'm really going to miss Forks. I don't know if I can do this," I would've cried if I was still capable of producing tears.<strong>  
><strong><br>"I know sweetheart I will too"**  
><strong><br>"Edward, can we stay and watch the sunrise?" I pleaded making an effort to keep my voice from cracking but unfortunately I was unsuccessful.**  
><strong><br>"Of course Bella," he wrapped his hands around me and hummed our lullaby in an effort to cheer me up. We stayed this way all night until the lazy sun started to creep up on the  
>tree tops. I closed my eyes and let the memories this town held for me and Edward flow back into my mind. This is where we met, fell in love, and got married.<strong>  
><strong><br>I saw Edward in his black tuxedo waiting for me to join him at the end of the aisle.**  
><strong>I heard him recite his vows to me and tears falling from my eyes. I reached down to touch my wedding ring on my finger, it represented our love and everything we went through together.<strong>

**"Bella darling, open your eyes," his voice interrupted my thoughts and I opened my eyes to see all the colors blending into one in the horizon. Edward chuckled behind me and whispered, "Amazing isn't it?" I was at a loss of words as I stared at this breath-taking scene.**  
><strong><br>At the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle. I looked down to see it was my wedding ring, the blood red stone glimmered beautifully as the light of the sunrise bounced off its surface.**  
><strong>"Ready to go sweetheart?" Edward shifted my face so that I was facing him. He held the same sadness in his eyes that I felt inside.<strong>  
><strong><br>"No but we still have to don't we?" I replied touching his stonelike face. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.**  
><strong>"We'll come back someday I promise." He smiled and it took my breath away, my heart skipped inside my chest.<strong>  
><strong>I thought that once it stopped beating it would no longer lurch when he dazzled me but I was deeply disappointed. Edward picked me up with ease and started walking towards the car.<strong>

**His driving no longer bothered me after a year of being a vampire. I would've protested to his driving because today was my turn,**  
><strong>but I knew I was in no shape emotionally to drive. He held my hand while his other steered the wheel.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Do you want to stop at the house before we go?" he asked me knowingly.**  
><strong>"No it's best if I don't. I don't think I'd be able to go if I did." He turned the car sharply and headed out of Forks.<strong>  
><strong>"Come on Bella or we'll be late," I stood looking at myself in the bathroom mirror attempting to make myself look normal.<strong>  
><strong><br>"I just have to put on my contacts Edward. Be patient!" I screamed even if it isn't necessary. He can hear me even if I had whispered.**  
><strong>I heard him give me a playful growl from behind the door and it made me laugh. I quickly slipped the brown contacts into my eyes I guess this is as normal as I can make myself.I unlocked the door and it suddenly flew open. I saw Edward pounce at me and pinning me to the ground<strong>  
><strong><br>"I thought you said we were going to be late," I protested secretly amused.**  
><strong>"I did but we still have time for this." He grinned and bent down to kiss me. I placed my index finger on his lips and pushed him off me.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Oh no we don't." I headed out the door waving goodbye to Esme and Carlisle with Edward trailing behind me murmuring complaints. It's gonna be a long day but I was going to  
>get through it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Typical_

* * *

><p><strong>We arrived just in time due to Edward's maniac driving. Even as a vampire I still refused to go past 50 mph, but I found that it was useless telling Edward there's no rush going anywhere.<strong>  
><strong>I unbuckled the seat belt and waited for Edward to open the door for me. He seemed to be pleased that I had allowed him time to do so, his grin was big enough.<strong>  
><strong>"My lady," I waved his arm gesturing me to get out. I laughed and took his hand, letting him guide me to stand. "Shall we?" he asked clearly enjoying this.<strong>  
><strong>"Try to be normal Edward, chivalry is dead," I mocked and walked towards the glass doors that had letters stating it was the 'Front Office'. Edward was instantly by my side,<strong>

**walking a little faster than his human speed and opening the door for me. "I thought women liked these things," he stated smirking.**

**"We do. Just what you did there was a bit corny." I shot back causing his eyes to narrow. "Hi, we're Isabella and Edward Cullen." I said to the women behind the counter. She looked up from her magazine and glanced at Edward, her eyes lighting up. Here we go again, I thought After a few minutes of silence, she was able to tear her eyes off Edward**

**long enought to dig in a drawer for our schedules. "Edward why can't we ever go anywhere where people don't stare at you?" I whispered making sure the lady doesn't hear.**

**"I could say the exact thing about you," he replied wrapping his arm around me waist.**  
><strong>"Here you are. Your schedules and a map of the school." She placed two stacks of paper on the counter and smiled a little too brightly at Edward.<strong>  
><strong>"Thank you," Edward chuckled grabbing the papers swiftly and pulled me towards the door.<strong>  
><strong>"Typical," I murmured.<strong>  
><strong>"Come on Bella we've got to get to English," he pulled me left. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, but then something hit me.<strong>

**"We? What do you mean we?" I asked horrified. He looked shocked for a moment and then a smile played across his face. He handed me my schedule along with his. My eyes darted the through the papers. We had every class together. Geez, I should've have known.**

**"Are you stalking me, Edward?" I asked.**  
><strong>"No, I just want to keep you where I can see you at all times." I opened my mouth to protest but he kissed me before I could let out a word. "Oh I hope you don't mind," he said afterwards clearly seeing an easy victory. I was dazed and not yet capable of forming words yet. "I guess that's a no." He took my hand and pulled me towards the hallway to<strong>

**our first class. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair."Hi you must be new. I'm Michael," a sweet-faced guy with blond hair held out his hand offering to shake mine. I took it and shook it lightly making sure I don't hurt him, I still can't control my new strength so well yet.**

**I looked him in the eye to see if he noticed how icy my skin was. Apparently he didn't, he had a wide grin plastered on his face. "I'm Bella Cullen-" "And I'm Edward Cullen," Edward slipped Michael's hand out of mine and shook it. I glared at him, he had no reason to act like that. His handshake was swift and I knew that its purpose was just to end mine.**

**"Are you two related?" Michael sounded hopeful. I have been practicing for this very moment and I was going to deliver our background but Edward beat me to it.**  
><strong>"No we're both foster children and we're dating." The last bit was unecessary, I glanced over to Edward and saw he had a satisfied look on his face. He slipped his arm across the table and pulled me to him.<strong>  
><strong>"Oh, well nice to meet you," Michael looked disappointed and took his seat across the classroom. The bell rang and I piled my stuff into my bag at human pace. Edward took my bag and led the way to our next class, which if I remembered right is History.<strong>  
><strong>"I think Michael likes you Bella," Edward joked.<strong>

**"Really I hadn't notice, I was busy planning how I was going to kill my boyfriend for the way he acted today." I said careful not to look into his eyes or I wouldn't be able to hold up this angry charade.**  
><strong>"Why, I couldn't just sit there and watch him ask my girlfriend out could I?" He fired back.<strong>  
><strong>"You will be girlfriendless if you ever do that again," I threatened him but both of us knew that it was an empty threat. Neither of us could go through with that. Still, he <strong>

**humored me and nodded bending to nuzzle my neck.**  
><strong>The rest of the day went by in a flash, Edward resigned to just laughing everytime I shot down the hopefuls that asked me out. And I resigned to making cryptic comments when girls asked him out. He would make me pay for it later but I thought it was worth it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hormone Driven Boys

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch rolled around soon enough. Edward gestured for me to take a seat while he got our food. Ha! Like we really eat!<strong>  
><strong><br>I really do feel bad wasting something that some people don't have, but how would it look if we never had food in front of us even if we don't eat it.**  
><strong>Alice stood and gave me a hug when I reached the table. Next, Jasper smiled, his way of greeting me.<strong>  
><strong>Emmett gave me a big bear hug and lifted me off the ground for a second. I think I would've suffocated if I were still human.<strong>  
><strong>Rosalie just glanced at me and nodded, we were on speaking terms but it was still awkward between us. I sat across from Alice with an empty seat to my right reserved for Edward.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Bella, do you know him?" Alice whispered in my ear. I glanced in the direction she was looking and saw Michael walking towards our table.**  
><strong>By this time, Edward was already at the table and gave a low growl.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Calm Edward." I had to do something or Edward will cause him serious pain.**  
><strong>I saw an empty chair at the table in front of ours and concentrated on it. Move! I thought and the chair dragged into the aisle subtly. Michael didn't see it coming and he almost tripped, everyone that saw it, laughed including my fellow Cullens You really shouldn't use your powers like that," Edward chuckled.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Like you didn't enjoy it. If it wasn't for his own good I really wouldn't," I replied. That made him laugh harder and I saw that Emmett had his head on the table his shoulders shaking with laughter. Throughout lunch Michael was shooting glances at me, I pretended to not notice but I knew sooner or later I would have to do something.**  
><strong>The bell rang and I grabbed the untouched tray walking to the trash. Oh great! Why can't you learn to quit Michael? He headed towards me and I gave Edward a warning with my eyes. Edward was angry, I could tell, but he exited with the rest of the family.<strong>  
><strong>"Hey Bella. How do you like Samlin so far?" He asked smiling. How does someone smile so much?<strong>  
><strong><br>"Fine, I guess. I've only seen the school and the house so far." I replied.**  
><strong>"What class do you have next"<strong>  
><strong>"Trig"<strong>  
><strong>"I have Biology, it's on my way there, I can take you." Oh no. How do I say no without hurting him?<strong>  
><strong>"Oh, it's okay. Edward's waiting for me outside. We had English across the hall from it this morning, we'll find it. Thanks anyway. See you later." I walked away. I saw disappointment in his blue eyes but I don't think he's going to give up yet.<strong>  
><strong>"I don't like the things he was thinking," Edward blurted out as soon as he saw me.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Jealous much?" I asked. I was sort of sweet how he responded to these things.**  
><strong>"Bella, I'm warning you. If he ever thinks those things again, I'll tear him limb from limb," He growled.<strong>  
><strong>I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. I'll deal with Michael later. "Bella, Alice said these idiots are planning a trip to the girl's locker room later. Do be careful." I was<br>shocked. Edward laughed, but his eyes were serious. Like I needed another reason to not look forward to P.E.**  
><strong>My coordination was only slightly improved since I became a vampire. I sighed and let Edward steer me to Trig.<strong>

**Great! Torturous P.E. "Be careful, Bella." Edward pecked me on the cheek and followed the other guys to the other side of the gym to their locker room.**  
><strong>Here, the girls and guys are separated by a long white curtain extended from the ceiling. I followed the girls into our locker room, some of which turned around and glared at me. What did I ever do to you? I thought. I tried to ignore the stares boring into my neck as I walked to the coach's office.<strong>  
><strong>"Get dressed!" someone screamed from inside the office.<strong>

**"Um, hi I'm Isabella Cullen and I'm new." The coach was skinny, tall, and athletic. She handed me a piece of paper, a lock, and pointed me out.**  
><strong>"Okay, thanks." Talk about teacher-student relationship.<strong>  
><strong>I picked the only available locker and memorized the combo on the little piece of paper on the lock before tearing it off and dropped it into my bag.<strong>  
><strong>The piece of paper she handed me said that I didn't have to dress out today, but I should bring clothes for next class.<strong>  
><strong>Simple enough.<strong>  
><strong>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screaming erupted all around me. It's probably just a spider or something. The coach sprinted out of her office murmuring something along the lines of, "Hormone-driven boys." I wanted to laugh. I finally got what the screaming was about. Just then I saw a group of five guys sprinting towards the other exit.<strong>  
><strong>One saw me, glanced, cursed under his breath, and continued towards the door. I couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed and received many dark looks.<strong>  
><strong>After 10 minutes we were all gathered in the gym for a lecture.<strong>  
><strong><br>The guys were already there, I saw Edward and knew that he had also just finished lauging.**  
><strong>The girls sat on one bleacher and the guys sat on the other. The coach began talking about protection of privacy and the consequences of violating it. I pretended to listen, but I was concentrating on how not to laugh.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm sorry our new students had to see this," the coach said. Edward was trying to compose himself and I was cracking at any moment now. Just then the bell rang and the students and coaches headed to the locker rooms. After the gym was empty, Edward exploded in laugher and so did I.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Edward it's my turn to drive remember?" I said sliding into the driver's seat.**  
><strong>"Come on Bella, you're terribly slow." He pleaded.<strong>  
><strong>"No Edward. Get in." He slid into the passenger seat and the rest of the family into the back. I started the car and backed out heading out of the parking lot. I saw Michael walking to his car, he glanced at me and kept walking.<strong>  
><strong>"Bella, run over him." Edward growled.<strong>  
><strong>"What"<strong>  
><strong><br>"He's irritated me more than enough today"**  
><strong>"Oh shut up Edward. Let him be. What harm can he possibly bring?" Edward growled again and remained quiet all the way home. Emmett and Jasper was lauging like hyenas in the back. Rosalie and Alice was trying to keep their straight faces.<strong>  
><strong>I sped up to 65 mph and Edward cracked a smile.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Fast enough for you?" I said.**  
><strong>"No but it'll do." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks turn hot. Great, the one thing my change didn't affect was my embarassing blushing. Edward smiled even bigger.<strong>  
><strong>I pulled into the driveway and put the car into park.<strong>  
><strong><br>Edward was out in a second and opened my door swinging me onto his shoulder and headed into the house.**  
><strong>"Have fun Bella." Alice, of course she knew what he had planned. Edward sprinted upstairs and placed me on the ground. He took in an uneccessary breath and opened the door<br>to his bedroom.**  
><strong>"Oh WOW!"<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Anniversary;;

* * *

><p><strong>"Edward this is beautiful!" I reached up and gave him a big kiss right on the lips. "What's the occasion?" He was stunned, why?<strong>  
><strong>"Bella, you really don't remember?" I shook my head. He looked a bit hurt. "It's August 29th." It finally dawned on me. Stupid, stupid. How did I forget it was our anniversary!<strong>  
><strong>"I'm so sorry Edward," I said looking into his gold eyes for forgiveness. He gave me a smile and kissed me.<strong>  
><strong>"Do you like the roses then?" He asked finally pulling away.<strong>  
><strong>"I love them there must be a thousand here." He chuckled. I looked around. Almost every inch of our room was covered in absolutely gorgeous red roses. "When did you do this"<strong>  
><strong><br>"Yesterday when you went out with Alice," he replied placing me on the bed, it too was covered, but with rose petals. I should've known, Alice didn't need a whole day to shop. We layed in our bed of petals and just basked in each other's gaze until dark.**  
><strong>"Come on Bella I have something else for you," Edward jumped off pulling me with him. What else is there to show me? "Climb on my back"<strong>  
><strong>"Can't I run on my own"<strong>  
><strong><br>"No. You're slower than me, and besides, you don't know where it is." I knew I lost so I climbed on his back and he was off. I didn't have to close my eyes anymore, I find the speed exhilarating.**  
><strong>The trees were passing in a blur. Edward started to slow down and I saw that there was a small clearing about 200 feet ahead. There were tiny yellow flickers of lights floating slowly across the clearing. He came to a stop and I jumped off, eager to see his surprise. The lights were fireflies and there were so many of them. Edward headed for the nearest tree and bent to reach for something behind the tree trunk.<strong>  
><strong><br>He pulled out a spray can of something and started writing in the air. I walked towards him.**  
><strong>"Close your eyes and don't peek," he whispered. I obeyed. I felt his hand take mine and guide me to a spot in the clearing. "Okay open them and look up." The fireflies were grouped in front of me. Then I realized they spelled out something, 'Happy Anniversary Bella' in his elegant script. I turned around to see Edward a few feet back watching my reaction with a huge grin. I ran to him and planted a big kiss on his lips.<strong>  
><strong>"I love you Isabella," he whispered between kisses. "I love you too Edward." No one else seemed to exist but the two of us<strong>

**"Bella, do we have to do this every morning"**  
><strong>"I've only been in here for fifteen minutes Edward!" I heard the door swing open and saw a blur run at me.<strong>  
><strong>He swinged me over his shoulder like a rag doll and walked to the bed. "Edward, I'm not even fully dressed yet!" He just laughed and dropped me onto the bed and himself on top of me. After 10 minutes of me struggling and him trying to get me be still, I was able to get away from his iron arms and dash into the bathroom. I locked it and continued with my morning routines.<strong>  
><strong>"Bella, you know I could just unhinge this door"<strong>  
><strong><br>"Carlisle won't be too happy about that," I replied. He grunted and then I heard him walk down the stairs.**  
><strong>"Good morning Bella"<strong>  
><strong>"Good morning Carlisle"<strong>  
><strong>"Alice said a group of our kind is arriving here shortly. Edward and Alice has gone to greet them, Esme and I will be joining them later.<strong>  
><strong>You and the rest of the family will be attending school normally today. They won't stay long just until dark," Carlisle was trying to reassure me. Another group. This is the first time since the incident with James. Edward was trying to protect me, but I was a vampire now, I can protect myself. Still, if Carlisle thinks it's what's best then I will go along with it.<strong>  
><strong>"Are you ready Bella?" Jasper called from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'll grab my bag. You guys head to the car," I replied, heading upstairs to retrieve my backpack. On top of my bag was a folded piece of paper.<strong>  
><strong>'Be Safe' Just like the when we first met. I slipped the note into my bag and sprinted to meet the others at the car. Emmett was at the wheel with Rosalie in the front seat, I sat<strong>

**in the back with Jasper. We were going 100 mph but I was too preoccupied.**  
><strong>I know that it was unreasonable to worry, Edward has been doing this even before I was born.<strong>  
><strong><br>But I can't help it, I have grown too dependent on him always being there.**  
><strong>The car pulled into its parking space and I slipped out. I just had to make it through the day and I can see Edward again. Michael was leaning against a silver car next to ours. Great, I really don't want to deal with him right now. He smiled the moment he saw me, it looks like I can't slip away this time. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper nodded at me and walked ahead into the school.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Hey Bella," he almost SKIPPED over to me.**  
><strong>"Hi Michael, how are you today?" I tried to sound friendly, I sounded inconvincing, but in seemed to be good enough for him. "Great! By the way, where is Edmund?" "Edward. He didn't feel well so he stayed home." I was a terrible liar but Michael's grin grew. It was the biggest grin I've ever seen. He was starting to annoy me, I knew he said Edmund on purpose.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Can I walk you to class?" Do I have a choice? I knew I didn't have an excuse to say no.**  
><strong>"Sure, let's go." I sighed. Michael was like a dog that had been given a bone. He walked alongside me to English pleased with the stares that followed us.<strong>  
><strong>At least he sat across the room from me. All through English, the empty seat beside me made it impossible for me to concentrate. I had no idea what the lesson was about today, but it's probably nothing new from the last time I was a junior. I was able to catch that for homework we had to write a poem about something we feel deeply about.<strong>

**I used the English homework assignment to block my attention from Edward. Something I feel deeply about. What is it that I feel deeply about? I do not have a career plan since my life is now on permanent pause at the age of 17. The only thing that came to mind now would be Edward. Oh no, I'm thinking about him again. No, this time I will direct my thoughts of him to finish my homework, but how do I put all the feelings into words. I pondered on it for ten minutes and then just decided to just let the words flow right from my heart onto the paper. My pen began to move almost on its own accord.**  
><strong><br>Like a siren song you rescued me.**  
><strong>In your eyes I have found my way home.<strong>  
><strong>When the world outside falls, all I need is you.<strong>  
><strong>In your heart is where I'll stay.<strong>  
><strong>The strongest winds can't tear me from you.<strong>  
><strong>With each passing breath you've consumed my soul.<strong>  
><strong>I will sail through the eye of the storm just to die in your arms.<strong>  
><strong>And as the tides shall rise, under these stars tonight.<strong>  
><strong>I'll hold on my heart till I find you again.<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming of a world far away.<strong>  
><strong><br>Short, but beautiful. Hey Mr. Johnson never said how long it had to be. What should I call it? Only one world came to mind...SIREN. I was perfect.**  
><strong>"Bella, what have you been writing?" I jumped a little, I've completely forgotten about everyone else.<strong>  
><strong>"Nothing Emmett," I replied. I put the poem into my bag swiftly and gave him a smile. He raised his right eyebrow for a moment before turning back to talk to Jasper. Whew, that was close. I decided I wanted Edward to be the first to see.<strong>  
><strong><br>At the end of the day, it seemed like the usually quick vampires were moving in slow motion. I took the driver's seat and waited restlessly for the other three to get into the car. I drove home at speeds I've never done before. When we reached the trees near the house I saw thick black smoke rising from the spot where the house stood. Edward.**  
><strong>I slammed on the accelerator and ordered the dead truck in front of me to move causing it to fly 25 feet into the trees. I pulled into the driveway and saw to orange and red flames eating at the roof and windows. My foot pounded on the brake and I pushed the car door open and ran towards the door. I could hear the sounds of Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett calling me back but it was far away. I kicked the door open and entered the burning house searching for my siren.<strong>  
><strong>who is bella;;<strong>

**The heat inside the house was intense and all that I can see was thick black smoke and fiery red flames. "Edward! Edward, are you in here?" I carefully made my way through the house knowing that any moment could be the end. Flames,**  
><strong>the only thing that can kill a vampire and I was surrounded by it. After searching all of the house and finding no Edward, I began to see the possiblity that he was might not be here.<strong>  
><strong>I was too worried about Edward to think clearly before but now it was clear that he was not in here.<strong>  
><strong><br>I turned to head towards the door just in time to see the the support of the house had given way and the what was left of the house crashed on top of me.**  
><strong>The flames engulfed my body and I no longer had the strength to struggle, I let go and allowed the flames to give me a ride into hell.<strong>  
><strong>Three days later The black waters of hell that I have been drowning in for a while now drained and my eyes fluttered open. I saw a white ceiling and heard various voices I did not recognize.<strong>  
><strong>My head felt like someone took a hammer to it a million times while I was out. I let my right hand support me as I sat up and my left support my head to make sure it doesn't roll of my neck.<strong>  
><strong>I felt hungry. No, not hungry, thirsty but for what. Where am I? I tried to remember what happened but everything just came back blank, all I could see was flames. I got up<strong>

**slowly, if my feet was unsteady I could lay back down. When the spinning stopped,**  
><strong>I opened the door to the room I was in and walked down the hall towards the voices. When I reached the door, it flew open and a tall, handsome boy stood at the other side of the door.<strong>  
><strong>"Bella, you're finally up!" he hugged me, hard. Who is Bella? "Bella you scared me to death. How are you feeling?" he held me an arm's length away looking at me with concerned eyes. Six others joined him at the doorway all staring intently at me for an answer.<strong>  
><strong>"Who is Bella?" I managed to speak after a moment. Their faces fell abruptly and the concerns in their eyes grew more intense.<strong>  
><strong>They were all so beautiful, it was hard to believe they were real.<strong>  
><strong>"Bella, do you recognize me?" The bronze haired boy spoke with an angelic voice, his gold eyes was pained.<strong>  
><strong>"No, I'm sorry. In fact, I don't recognize any of you," I wanted to make things better for him.<strong>  
><strong>I wanted to know why such angels were sad and make everything alright again. They seemed to know me, but I don't have any impression of them in my mind.<strong>  
><strong><br>I don't have impression of anything in my mind besides from the raging flames. "Can you tell me who I am"**  
><strong>"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" the bronze haired angel spoke asking the one next to him. I peered at him like the rest of his family,<strong>  
><strong>I assumed he knew the answer. "Carlisle you have to fix this." he was almost screaming now. His perfect face folded in frustration and sadness.<strong>  
><strong>"Can you remember anything?" the man called Carlisle spoke calmly. I shook my head and he gave a sigh. "Edward, I'm afraid the worst has happened. Bella has lost her memory"<strong>  
><strong>"Can you fix this Carlisle?" I caught that they were talking about me. My name was Bella.<strong>  
><strong>"It will take time. She needs to see things that was in her life often, maybe they will trigger things in her mind but you cannot rush her." The bronze angel suddenly picked me<br>up and ran like lightning.**  
><strong>My instinct ordered me to be afraid, but I felt so utterly safe in the arms of this stranger that I cannot hear my own common sense.<strong>  
><strong>He ran but his eyes remained on me, I felt like I was drowning in his eyes but I never wanted to reach the surface again<strong>

**Retelling We reached a clearing, he put me down gently. The clearing was covered in multi-colored flowers swaying in the breeze,**  
><strong>I walked ahead curious to explore the amazing site. As soon as I walked into the sunshine my skin glowed like millions of diamonds were embedded in it.<strong>  
><strong>What's happening? I turned to ask the angel and saw that he too was glowing.<strong>  
><strong>"What happening?" I asked. This can't be normal. His lips twitched lightly but his eyes were solemn.<strong>  
><strong>"You're a vampire Bella and this is how our skin is in the sun." Vampire. I was a vampire, my head to me it was nonsense but the words coming from this angel cannot be a lie.<strong>  
><strong>He came to me and sank onto the ground bidding me to sit beside him. "I will attempt to tell you our past as much as I can." I nodded and he began. His words wer sincere and<strong>

**he had his eyes in the trees behind me as if he was looking into the past lost in the trees. I took careful note of all the things he said, it was like he was reading me a novel.**  
><strong>Can this story be my life? I couldn't think of a single reason why this angel would lie to me, I was ordinary compared to him. He gave a long sigh when he finished and focused his eyes back on me.<strong>  
><strong>According to him, I was his wife and only love. I found it hard to believe that he loved something so ordinary like me but not hard to believe that I had loved him. "Any questions?" Of course I had questions but even if he answered me I would still be confused, the only thing I could do was try to recover my memory. I shook my head, I knew my voice would give away my torment inside. I decided to change the subject.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Um, I'm hungry... I mean thirsty." Right? It is the correct way to express hunger for a vampire right? He got up in a flash and swept me into his arms again and started running  
>deeper into the woods. When he finally placed me firmly onto my feet we were surrounded by trees and bushes.<strong>  
><strong>"Let go of every thought, just listen to your nose for your prey and let it guide you to it. I'll wait here until you're done." I cleared my mind and sniffed the fresh air expectantly, I caught the scent of an animal. I ran towards the direction the scent was coming for.<strong>  
><strong>The deer never saw me coming I pounced onto it and sank my teeth into it's flesh. It's blood ran through my system flushing my pale skin and warmed me.<strong>  
><strong>I hunted three more deers until I was completely satisfied. I locked on Edward's scent and made my way back to where he was.<strong>  
><strong>"How was your hunt?" he asked when I saw me. I couldn't help but smile, he was in a much better mood and his eyes were much lighter than before.<strong>  
><strong><br>"It was lovely"**  
><strong>"Alright then, let's get home." I nodded and he moved to pick me up into his arms again.<strong>  
><strong>"Actually, I wanted to try running." He frozed for a moment, then he broke out in laughter.<strong>  
><strong>"Bella, you never fail to surprise me." I didn't know what to think of his latest comment. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?<strong>  
><strong>"Ok then, if you're gonna run then don't let think about hitting the trees. Just relax and let your feet and your mind guide you." I wasn't sure what that meant but then I was going to try. Ok, ready, set, GO! My feet moved underneath me and soon I was speeding behind Edward through the forest.<strong>  
><strong><br>I was beginning to have fun so I let down my guard, then, I saw that I was heading straight for a tree.**  
><strong>Get our of the way! My thoughts sceamed. The tree unrooted itself and moved out of my way instantly and planted itself back into the ground.<strong>  
><strong>I halted to a stop. Did I do that?<strong>  
><strong>"Bella are you alright?" Edward shook me a bit until I looked him in the eye and nodded.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm fine. Did I make it do that"<strong>  
><strong>"Yes. That is your power like mine is mind reading, I guess I forgot to mention that to mention that to you"<strong>  
><strong>I am a vampire and I can move things with my mind, I am definitely not normal. Edward stared at me curiously,<strong>  
><strong><br>"What are you thinking?" Did he think that I would just tell him? I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and instantly blurted out the truth.**  
><strong>"I was thinking that I was not normal." He laughed and the forest echoed it.<strong>  
><strong>"You were never normal, but yes, you are not normal. Now, let's get home." Before I could protest, he lifted me into his arms and ran. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His eyes grew wide at something, I flicked toward the direction he was looking and gave out a loud scream.<strong>


End file.
